Papyrus (Undertale)
Papyrus is a major character in Undertale. He is a skeleton and the brother of Sans. He originally wanted to capture Frisk, but, if they spare him, he will become friends with them. Appearance Papyrus is a tall, perhaps anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure (in contrast to his brother's more rounded skull). His mouth is in a smile shape most of the time and his eyes are pupil-less, resembling vertical slits with his expressions being formed mostly by his skeletal pseudo-brows. He wears a custom-made costume known as his "battle body", which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims (and embroidered with a symbol that very heavily resembles that of the Starman from the Mother series), a rough red scarf or cloth around his neck, red gloves (trimmed with gold), blue briefs with a golden belt, and long red boots. Personality Papyrus is eccentric, flamboyant, naive, self-absorbed yet kind and, formely, initially appears to have an inflated ego. Though he is at first obsessed with capturing a human and accomplish his dream of becoming a Royal Guard, he truly cares about those around him like who talk to him and just want to be friends with him, being Frisk the only human who he encountered like a genuine friend. Papyrus also has a good relation with his older brother Sans, though sometimes both disagree with their habits such like Sans being lazy at his work and being more careless than Papyrus. Papyrus also finds it annoying when Sans leaves one of his dirty socks lying around in their living room. Papyrus finds puns to be very annoying as shown by his interactions with Sans and Toriel. Papyrus however, is also very innocent as he believed Sans when he said that Undyne along with other monsters went to vacations in a neutral ending where Frisk killed them and Papyrus became the ruler of the Underground. He admits that he wants to be everyone's friend. He is also shown to be determined at his dreams as he begged to Undyne to let him be a Royal Guard so she decided to train him to become one, even if she thinks he can't be able to be one because of his innocent and optimistic attitude towards others (Although it is unknown why he chose to visit Undyne at midnight.) He also believes that everyone can be a great person if they just try, as shown when, on the Genocide Route, he believed that Frisk could be redeemed even though they had killed over 30 monsters by then. He even immediately spares him and offers to be his friend and mentor. Even if Frisk decides to kill him then, he held on to his belief that Frisk can become a better person. Papyrus is unique compared to most of the other characters in-game, being that he speaks exclusively in Capital Letters, as though he is always shouting. He does so in his namesake font, like his brother Sans. Powers and Abilities * Skeleton Physiology- Papyrus is a living skeleton. ** Soul Manipulation- As a monster, Papyrus is capable of manipulating the souls of others. *** Gravity Manipulation- Papyrus can manipulation the gravity within his intended target's vicinity by turning their soul blue, the induce in gravity causes the target to move slow and reducing their jumping capabilities. ** Bone Magic- Papyrus can generate bones, and he can manipulate and craft them, as during his fight with Frisk, Papyrus crafted some bones spelling "COOL DUDE", a bone on a skateboard, and also manipulate the size of them. ** Thermal Immunity- As a skeleton, Papyrus doesn't feel the effects of heat or cold, as he lived in Snowdin which is a town covered in a perpetual layer of ice and snow. * Skilled Cook- Papyrus cooks spaghetti in his spare time, though many monsters seem to think that he is not very good at it because he never ate spaghetti himself to complete the chef's guidebook to cooking by tasting their creation before serving. Though, Sans does admit his cooking is improving, he even says if he practices a year, Papyrus will be get it right. Also, Papyrus has been getting cooking lessons from Undyne. Trivia *The costume Papyrus usually wears; he refers to it as his "Battle Body". It was made by himself and Sans for a costume party and according to Sans, he hasn't worn anything else since. Sans also mentions that at least Papyrus washes it, meaning that he wears it in the shower. *In contrast to his brother, Papyrus speaks exclusively in capital letters, being the only character in the game to do so. (Mettaton stops speaking in just capital letters when he transforms into Mettaton EX). Interestingly enough, the font used for his dialogue is also called Papyrus. *Papyrus has never seen a human before seeing Frisk, as said by Sans and evidenced by Papyrus mistaking a rock for a human while not reconizing that Frisk is a human upon seeing them. *Undyne implies that Papyrus regularly jumps out of the window in her kitchen, as according to her, he usually "nails the landing". *According to Sans, Papyrus finds difficulty in "interesting" places, as the day before they met Frisk, Papyrus got stumped trying to "solve" the horoscope. *During Sans's conversations with Toriel through the locked door, despite not knowing each other's names, Sans had told Toriel about Papyrus. On the True Pacifist Route, Papyrus was delighted when "Asgore's Clone" (Toriel) knew who he was. *Papyrus mentions in a phone call outside Gerson's shop that he (Papyrus) has an imaginary store that sells flames. *Papyrus dreams of driving on a highway on the Surface with the wind in his hair and the sun on his skin (despite being a skeleton and, as such, probably not having hair or skin). This dream comes true in the True Pacifist Credits. *Papyrus is one of the many heroes with whom they share the same name Navigation Category:Skeletons Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Dimwits Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Insecure Category:Officials Category:Determinators Category:Leaders Category:Role Models Category:Bond Creator Category:Mentor Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Paranoid Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Magic Category:False Antagonist Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Antagonists Category:Posthumous